The invention relates to the field of camping and hunting and related devices and in particular to a novel tent frame support system. In particular, the invention comprises a novel tent frame that is of square or rectangular frame for securing the four tent flaps in the corner of the tent to each of the four corners of the tent frame so as to provide a self supporting framework that replaces the needs to use tent stakes.
The use of the rectangular framework and suitable connecting means at the corners allows for the tent structure to be used without the need for tent stakes or similar devices that must be driven into the soil in order to secure a tent. The framework of the present invention includes the use of threaded hooks at the corner of the frame that allow the framework to be attached to existing tent flaps by use of hooks that are securing the existing eyelets in the tent flaps. Other tent supports, such as those that go inside the tent may also be used to support the tent in an upright manner.
It is believed that the tent framework described herein will find particular utility for pitching tents in places where it would normally be harder to use tent stakes. Such places include those areas where the soil is very sandy which means that tent stake are unlikely to be secured by pounding into the ground. Other ground may be of such nature that a tent stake may be difficult to remove once it has been placed in the ground.
It may also find utility in such areas as concrete or asphalt where tent stakes cannot in fact be used. Some areas may not be a completely hard surface, such as along a walkway or a parking lot, but the soft ground areas are so situated as to make the use of tent stakes very difficult.
Such use of a tent frame is believed to be useful for such activities as flea markets, trade shows, swap meets or sidewalk vendors where typically vendors may want to set up tents upon a hard surface but do not have enough soft ground in order to adequately use tent stakes.